Dancing Dirty
by Free Heaven
Summary: One shot, Katie and Harry dance together in the common-room one night.   Mature Themes


"What type of dance would you like?" Judging from the giggles coming from the landing above, he guesses that the 3 girls must have talked about it.

"How about a Salsa?" She half answers, Half Dares.

With a Smirk, knowing that it is one of the harder dance styles to learn, Harry raises his wand sends a spell into the radio, which instantly switches to a more appropriate track.

"I'll Lead" and with that they are off, Performing a Flawless Salsa.

Katie follows his lead genuinely impressed that he knows the Salsa, thinking "_I wonder what else he knows? _As the track ends she discretely alters the station to a Tango, the second of 3 dance styles she knew.

As the Track Fades and a slow Tango replaces it, Harry notices that the dance floor has cleared, and many students are watching, waiting for what happens next. Not one to disappoint, he takes Katie's arm and puts his other hand around her hip, pulling her close, but not inappropriately, he asks,

"Care to Tango?"

Her only response is a wide eyed nod.

"You lead"

Following her lead, Harry is impressed as Katie clearly knows how to tango, as they reach the point where they spin and separate, he performs a small conjuration, creating a Blue rose, that, as they come back together he slides into her hair, all without missing a step.

As they song winds down, Katie is breathing heavily. Harry suggests they take a break as lacklustre track starts playing. Agreeing they move over to the drinks table, with Harry dutifully ignoring the wide eyed stares coming from around the room. Katie notices the stares of her best friends and mouths to them "All Mine."

.

As the song finishes, Katie pulls Harry to the dance floor, discreetly waving her wand at the radio, causing a very quick passionate chord to play.

"_Let's see how he handles this" _Katie thinks, knowing if he doesn't respond he's not interested

"_Already? she's keen. Fine then, Let's play Katie"_ Harry thinks upon hearing the music

Moving very close, with her back to Harry, Katie begins gyrating and sliding her body over his.

He responds by moving his body in time and rubbing his hands up and down her body.

The passion and sensuality behind their movements causes the nearby students to step away and watch, the older ones knowing it's now a game to fluster the other the most. While the younger students wonder what style that is.

Deciding to up the game, Katie begins sliding her legs, down against his, trying her hardest to make it as erotic as possible, what she didn't predict is he would take her leg and run his hand up it, as she slide down. _What is this guy, it's unreal. _Following that she turns to face him, rubbing her hands up and down his well toned chest, feeling each muscle beneath the tight shirt. As she does so, he traces his fingers down her collarbone and towards her bust, leaving little sparks of passion dancing through her body, before his hands get to close to her breasts, they disappear, leaving her both Aroused and yearning for more.

Katie could feel her nipples hardening, and she knew her breathing was heavy, but refusing to give up, she employs one of the most dirty dancing move she knows, cupping his crotch with her hand, and enjoying the brief glimmer of surprise on his face, she begins to slide her whole body down, rubbing against it as much as possible. She knew that this would work much better if she was bustier, or wearing a cleavage revealing top, but this move was the make or break for the female partner.

As Katie reached the bottom of her move, where her chest was even with his crotch, Harry decided to turn the tables, spinning around her, he began to using his fingers to tantalise her skin, knowing she could either abandon the second part of her move, therefore letting him "Win" or continue and subject herself to a thousand pleasurable caresses

"_Merlin! he is not meant to keep dancing" _Katie though as she began to rise from her last move, she barely had time to think as he disappeared from her view, before she felt dozens of featherlight touches begin to tantalise her skin, they seemed to be everywhere, her shoulders, her arms, her neck, and they were getting lower as she stood up. "_My back, my chest, my god" _they seemed to be everywhere, except her breasts, she realised. _"My stomach, my sides, my waist, my hips, my thighs, and they seem to be heading to...oh no" _she realised as she finally straightened up, suddenly grateful she wore a shorter than normal skirt.

Abruptly the touches stopped, as did the music, and Harry span back in front of her. Katie could feel her panties were soaked, and she was a breeze away from crying out in pleasure. Forcing herself to look at him, and trying to stop trembling, she noticed he was wearing a genuine smile. He raised a hand

"I win"

A featherlight touch across her cheek sent her across the edge, causing her legs to go to jelly and she gasped as she fell into his gentle embrace, as the applaud from the crowd began, along with wolf whistles and cat calls.


End file.
